


Time to Get Out

by SoldSeparately



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldSeparately/pseuds/SoldSeparately
Summary: A few years post-war, Pansy convinces Draco to go on a night out at a muggle club. They run into some familiar faces.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Time to Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods of H/D Wireless Fest! You were endlessly patient with me struggling my way through things. I'm new to fests and had to pick up the song prompt "My House - PVRIS" submitted by pollythepotterhead on tumblr because it is one of my favorite songs. Based on the life experience of what can happen when you have party drugs and just want to dance more than you can feel worried or stressed.

**Author's Note:**

> How I manged to turn this dark song into a fluffy comedy piece I'll never know, Kudos and Comments always appreciated.


End file.
